Monster
by Five-Princess
Summary: Angela Anaconda: After knowing about Angela's boyfriend, Johnny will risks his life for her and by unluckiness in a wrong way.


Intro (Johnny POV): Since I met her in fourth grade I had thoses feeling about her. Her smile, her laugh, her style. There is nothing wrong with her and it's quite wierd. I just wish... one day, I'll feel her pink lips on mine. I wish that... I won't wake-up when I see her naked. She called me again last night, asking me if I was okay with the deal that her boyfriend will go with us to Canada next week. I said yes. I put the phone down and cried again. Still, I will need to tell her about that crush becore she marries him. If only I had a chance...

(Normal POV)

His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.

They were going inside the bus at five the morning. Still pretty tired, Angela took her bags and put them in the backseats. Johnny, a blue haired boy of now fourteen took his stuff too and sat on a bench. His friend Gordy, another of his pal sat in the front of him with his new girlfriend he asked since a while Gina. The single one was still jealous to not be with Angela, this cute ginger girl who was his age. He knows her since he is in first grade. He loves her since there. There's no pill he can took to remove her beautiful perled skin to his mind for at least a second. She sat beside him and made one of those cute smile he can't resist. She asked again the same question than last night. He reply the same thing but tried to not show his sadness. The nerdy boy asked what's wrong and Johnny didn't answered.

That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.

All the road was long for all the teens. Gordy was still talking about his new dog named Toby with the other boys in the bus. Gina and Angela after a time starts to talk about boys as always and Johnny was a sleeping. He felt himself again on a wrong direction with Angela. Something scarryful is happening in his dream. Angela is falling out of the bus. He can't save her. She is dead with blood all over her body. He is crying and then, he killed himself. He heards Angela screaming to wake-up. He did what she told... again. Everyone was staring at him. He said that he was okay and they continued the road until reaching an hotel close to a forest.

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel  
something.

Their english teacher explained the directives to do out of the bus. She said that everyone will bring her stuff at their rooms and next they can go iceskating in the backyard. She placed Gordy with Gina and Johnny with Angela. The cool one took his crush's stuff and took then at their room. She thanked him alot and she took her skates and his too. After giving them to him, she took her coat and went outside with him.

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

The ginger girl went on the ice the first and her man follows. He stopped at the half of her road and said that he don't know how to skate with a small blush and a speechless voice. Angela took his hands and pulls them by moving backward. She remarks that he wasn't that bad. Then, by moving, she hitted Nanette by accident. She said sorry but the blond one hated it either way. The evil bitch pushed Angela on the ice making it more weak and the ginger girl felt hard. She said that she was bleeding on her left knee. Johnny took her hand and bring her to the infirmary.

That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.

Arrived from there, Angela had her knee in a plastering and she was pretty tired of it already. She layed down and felt that she lost her necklace. Yes, Angela have a diamond necklace from her granparents before they died. It cost a million dollars and it's searched all around the world. She did everything to have it and now it's lost into a iced forest. She cried and cried like if it was her life. Johnny hates seeing her like this. He tried everything to make her feel better but it was impossible. Gordy and Gina, who was in the room after came to see what's going on. Angela explained all the situation. She said that if Nanette founds this necklace, her family will be so mad that maybe she wouldn't live at her house after. The tomboy went to the bathroom during the crew was alone.

(Johnny POV)

Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.

I need to go there! If I do, Angela will be my girlfriend and we will be together forever. If I don't I will maybe end with Nanette. I'll go there and bring her back that necklace even if my life is in danger. Even if I'll die there. I know it's stupid but I love her. She is the person that I know the more. Now I heard Gordy telling me that I'll doe and it doesn't matter enough. After him, Gina remembering me that I don't know how to skate so I'll get hurt. I don't care! At midnight, I'll go there. They asked me why then? Because I love her I answered.

(Normal POV)

Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

He is walking in the backyard of the hotel. The only thing he brings exept his skate is his love for Angela and his determination of doing what she wants and only her. He goes on the ice and tried to find the golden and diamoned jewel. He finally found it. He took it and starts to shake. He is getting nervous. How will he tells her about his feelings? He normally flirts girls not telling them that he likes them. He forgotten that he never had a girlfriend exept Nanette but it was for one day because he called her Angela. He is lost now. His uncle died of an overdose of extasy last year and his granmother of oldness. He lives now at an Adoption Center until he will be adopted by someone he will never know. Still, Angela is there for him, alot even. Angela hugged him each time he was crying. She changed his life since his youngest age. Even when his parents died too. Maybe today it was his turn to die. Crack! The ice broke. His heart skipped a beat and bang he felt.

Monster.

How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

His skin was frozen as ice. His lips were not even lips now. He looks... dead. His fingers are now nothing. His brain doesn't answer. His heart. His heart is broken. He was fighting to survive but it was too late. He was in deep down the river. It was the end for him and her. He just wanted to love her a small moment and then she could go but he couldn't. I never been lucky and I will never be Johnny said to himself. The blue haired boy wishes he could see Angela a last time before going. Just to tell her that he risked his life for her. Just to say how much he loves her. He wishes so bad...

Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins.

John wake-ups at the hospital still cold as a piece of ice. He seen Gina, Gordy, Nanette but not Angela. It was his first question. Gina answered that she was in the waiting room. At the moment he heards this, the italian runned to there as happy as if it was Chrismas. He seen her crying again. He sat beside her and five minutes later after seeing him, she jumped in his arms. The cool kid asked what's happen't and Angela said that he felt into a coma and when we founded him they brings him at the hospital. Johnny still have his jacket on so he checked in his pocket and gave to the ginger one her necklace as she wishes. ''Listen, I know I'm not the best guy on Earth and I'm not the greatest one neither but... since we met I... sort of got strong feelings on you. I... I love you Angela and if you don't it's okay. I'll stop flirting I swear on my heart. I just can't live without you. When I saw you crying I needed to go pick this necklace, not because of Nanette but because of you. I'm sorry if I scared you but... just tell me if you love me like I do and if not I'll never talk about it againg starting by now. And if you want to wait for you boyfriend then go ahead.'' Johnny said holding her hands. Angela starts to cry. ''I...I don't know what you got in mind dude but... I think you read mine. 'Cause I... I love you too Johnny. I... I don't got a boyfriend. I invented this to make you jealous. I though it was stupid to myself to put you pressure like this I know. I wish that you won't reject me for this... but I think you're the only man I want in my hole life.'' She finished still crying in his arms but of joy now. Johnny asked if he can go out with her and she accepted automaticly. ''I think we need to kiss now...'' Said Angela blushing like a tomato. He came closer and leaved a long kiss on her lips... like he wanted. ''HEY! Those two one are having a happy moment and we are not invited?'' Said Gina copying Nanette. The new couple laughed and went with there friend after Johnny dressed up himself. The end!


End file.
